FateSupremacy
by UnknownValor
Summary: A shattered Grail, a Sixth War. Servants and faces from the past suddenly appear everywhere. This Grail War will test the resolve of Rin and Shirou, it will cost them more than ever this time. This is the Chaos Grail War. Set after the events of Unlimited Blade Works. My first fanficfion!
1. Archer

**So this is my first FanFiction y'all! Tell me how you like it! I know this is a little short but I wanted to come up with a little prologue starter to sort of give me a definite feel. I'm not sure that even makes sense. I would like reviews, but I don't know that my story really warrants one yet. Also, I want to give a shout out to Pureblank and Anthem of the Night as well as to the two guest reviewers that have put some semblance of confidence in me-hopefully I'll live up to it! Okay, so basically I want to start this off with proclaiming that I do not own Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero, or any other piece of the Fate series-because if I did, I would be making some serious cash right now! Anyway, thanks you all who read this story!**

 **So I added a little to this chapter to give some perspective (and really to add length), I definitely don't really think this chapter is the greatest but...I already wrote it twice.**

The world was perfect now, a bus ride home with her head on his shoulder-her small form pressed against his. She knew it wouldn't last long-not if he didn't follow her to the Clock Tower. Rin let her eyes fall shut, he...would. I hope he does-a familiar voice shattered her thoughts. "Master-I await you at Emiya's house. Come."

Rin's head collided with Shirou's as she suddenly straightened. "Tohsaka?" Shirou said, alarmed at her sudden movement.

"I have to get to your house, Shirou...I think-" Rin cut herself off.

"You think what, Rin?" Shirou asked worriedly.

Rin twirled a bit of her hair anxiously, "I-I don't know yet... maybe nothing at all." She looked away from Shirou, hating to lie but not daring to hope for...no, I won't.

The bus creaked along the silent streets, slowly passing through the many houses and shops. Rin and Shirou were the only ones on today. It would likely be another half an hour before they made it to Shirou's house, it was a ten minute ride to the actual stop and nearly a twenty minute walk to his house.

"Er-Tohsaka?" Shirou ventured, "Is that man over there...is he who I think he is?"

Rin slowly turned her head to the small window of the bus and nearly gasped in surprise. "Ar-Archer?!" But... how-who was at Shirou's house?

"Stop this bus!" Rin called out, "Please, I need to get off here, sir!"

The bus came to an obliging halt. "Tohsaka? No, wait-" Shirou sighed as he carefully picked up her things, she always forgot to keep her extraneous belongings close but not the tiny little gems that were just begging to be misplaced.

"Archer!" Rin cried bewildered, "Why are you here-what's wrong?"

Archer shook his head warningly, "I don't have any time, Rin. The Holy Grail War isn't finished. There are shards, Rin-shards that are still the Grail and if they aren't recovered someone will use them for an evil beyond what you can imagine!"

Rin stepped back a few paces in shock, "No! But Saber destroyed it...she..."

"Listen to me!" Archer commanded urgently, "You must stop this catastrophe before it-" Archer bit off his words and grimaced in pain. A golden spear suddenly appeared above his hip, tearing through his clothes and flesh. "Rin...take care of...him. Get...the...sha-ards." Blood poured out of his mouth as he spoke and his body shimmered strangely.

"No!" Rin grabbed at the Servant but he was already gone, "Where are they!" Rin leaned against a light pole and slid down into a sitting position. "Archer..." She whispered. If this was really Archer-who had told her to meet at Shirou's house? A trap? Rin held her head in her hands. This was too much to take in. She wasn't ready for another Grail War, she needed to prepare-they didn't even have a servant or a catalyst with which to summon one!

"It's another Grail War then, Rin." Shirou said, his voice low.

Rin nodded, her hair waving as she did. "It is...too early--a Grail War requires time to prepare!" She cried.

Shirou sat next to her and slid his arm around her shoulders, "Well, Tohsaka, maybe when you expect it least and have to work the hardest--maybe you will win and finally claim victory for your father."

"Finally realize Father's and the entire Tohsaka household's dream..." Rin said slowly.

She laid her head on Shirou's shoulder, "You will--you will stay with me the whole way, Shirou?"

Shirou's arm tightened around her arms, "What? Did you think I would leave, Tohsaka?"

Everyone else had. Rin thought silently. But Shirou had always been different.

They did have each other, Rin thought as they got up together, that would have to be enough.

 **Please review and tell me what you think! I am excited for this story and I can't wait to keep going!!**


	2. Spirit

**Heyo! Glad to see some reviews, follows, and even a fave if I'm not terribly mistaken! I'm really happy to see the interest in my first 600 words and I definitely hope that I'll be writing more than that soon (it's a lot harder than I thought!). Someone (Pureblank), told me 4k-5k was the optimal word number for a story. Well, at least I made a 200 word improvement! Still, it astounds me that five minutes of reading took an hour of writing!**

The bus driver grinned at the pair as they got back on the bus. "Old friend?" he queried.

Startled, Rin glanced up at the powerfully built red-haired man, "How did you-?"

"I know a lot of things you wouldn't think a bus driver knew-but I know them and that's all there is." His tone was very jovial, but to a degree that Rin could almost guess it was an act. If she was allowed another guess, she would say he was a very boisterous person-loud and likely unkempt.

"Have you been a bus driver long?" Shirou asked from beside Rin.

The man's smile widened, "No, not too long--not perhaps the last three quarters of an hour. My name's Alec, Alec Xander."

Rin partially raised an eyebrow--his name was clearly significant, but how? she wondered.

"Anyway, you two had best sit, it's time to move on!" he said closing the bus doors.

Rin allowed Shirou to lead her to a seat. It let her think of important matters without her having to divert energy to thought rather than direction. Archer warned them of a new Grail War and shards? Now that couldn't be right, Saber destroyed the Grail and it couldn't function in fragments. Archer must have meant that there was a second Grail. Rin felt her heart jump into her throat-already divided on whether this was a blessing or a curse. A blessing for a second chance-or a curse for the death it would likely bring--and the divide it would force from Shirou if she chose to try to fight for it. Rin knew he would never agree to use it.

"Tohsaka?" Shirou asked in his concerned voice. Usually that voice and face would only provoke Rin, but not now--her brain was too focused on everything to be concerned with his... problem to worry about it.

"No..."Rin said softly, laying her head on his shoulder, "Just tired, I guess."

Who was at Shirou's house? She couldn't stop thinking about that question.

~~~~~~

Rin held a few jewels in her right hand (flash and fire, distraction and an offensive) while keeping her left holding Shirou's arm-an easy and currently inconspicuous way to restrain him if he decided to do anything rash-like get in her way and while trying to protect her.

"Who do you think is inside?" Shirou asked.

Rin shook her head, they were just standing on the doorstep-waiting. "Archer was who I thought. I don't know who else could have given me that... _aura_."

Shirou looked at her quizzically, "Aura?"

Rin nodded, "It's hard to explain-powerful, controlled, but sad and...lonesome too..."

"I think I understand," Shirou said his voice low, "I guess all the Servants would feel different-especially for you because you had had two."

Rin didn't answer, "You ready?"

"You think it's some sort of trap, don't you?" Shirou asked, with a touch of amusement.

Annoyance flared up in her for a brief second-he almost had the condescending quality Archer had used from time to time-but it disappeared just as quickly, of course he's going to sound like...well, _himself_ at some point. "I do have a certain mistrust for things that are not what I had thought they were--intentionally done or not." Rin admitted without remorse.

"Alright!" Shirou raised his hands in mock defeat.

"Okay..." Rin began, the gears in her brain working at their max, "Shirou, stay behind me-but I want you to prepare to forge your swords-we don't know who this person is, or even if they are really a servant."

"Okay Tohsaka-but I think I should go--"

Rin impatiently cut him off, "I know you do, which is why I'm going in first-besides, this "Servant" called me master...if that really is the case, then I will be the only one who can control him."

Shirou sighed, "I guess that makes sense, but still..."

Rin blushed, he was too cute for his own good, the little- "I can take care of myself, Emiya! So get used to this! I wasn't the one who almost died five times in the first minute of being a master!"

"Yeah?" Shirou countered, "Except if I hadn't-"

Rin shushed him and pointed to the door, it had just slid itself open.

"There went the element of surprise," Rin muttered.

The two began to walk cautiously into Shirou's house, checking the rooms as they passed by.

"Listen!" Shirou whispered, pointing at one of the rooms with an open door. "Kiritsugu's old study..."

A man was inside, facing away from them. Only his silhouette was really fixable because of the darkened study and his black clothing. He held a well-worn book in his hand. "I couldn't listen to you two anymore," he said, nonchalantly replacing the hard cover. "It took you forever to find me-even though I told you exactly where I was."

Blood boiled in Rin at his superior tone. "Who are you, _servant?_ Why are you the one making all the meeting arrangements?"

The man faced them. "Master."

F-father?!" Shirou gasped.

 _Kiritsugu Emiya_

 **Please, review and tell me what you think! And what I need to work on**


	3. Rising

**Sorry for the very late update y'all! I had just graduated over the weekend and I had so many relatives and friends that I had to pay attention to and talk to--it also didn't help that I was also working on Monday and Tuesday as well! Anywho, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please please! tell me how I did! I'm looking specifically how I'm doing at keeping everyone in character as well as moving the story along smoothly.**

FatherRin thought frantically: _this must be the famous mage-killer Kiritsugu Emiya!_ Reincarnate as a heroic spirit--besides the differences in factions that might have previously made such an alliance impossible between the two, based on what Rin knew of him--they would work extremely well together. She smiled inwardly, although she had detested him once on the principle of neglect for Shirou--she knew that he had not been a novice in the arts of war, perhaps had been...

"You question my ability--or rather my right to make decisions, young Tohsaka?" Emiya--no Kiritsugu asked with an edge. "I had won the last Grail War--one of the very few to ever do so. I believe your father, gifted as he was--and certainly your uncontested better--was one of the very first to lose. Supposing, of course that my memory does not fail me--I know you have had servants in the past who had that problem..."

Rin blushed slightly as he glanced at Shirou and pointedly returned his eyes to Rin's. "It's none of your concern who my last Servant was! You're my Servant now and I expect you to act like it!"

Kiritsugu shook his head, "In this Archer and I are alike: neither of us were or are your pawn. I never have and never will give my allegiance to any one person and certainly not to a spoiled child such as yourself."

Kiritsugu smiled thinly at the stormy expression on Rin's face, "Go on, use a command seal on me just the way you used it on Archer. You remember how well _that_ worked. I can only think of a thousand ways I could circumnavigate a command seal."

"Enough! I command--" Rin shouted her eyes shooting sparks!

Shirou lunged between the pair and grabbed Rin's hand. "Stop Tohsaka! He's trying to bait you like...Archer did." It hadn't occurred to him how similar his father would have been to Archer.

Rin snatched her hand away growling to Kiritsugu, "What kind of servant class are you anyway?"

Kiritsugu sighed, "In this war, I am considered Assassin. Do you consider yourself to be worthy of being my master, young Tohsaka?"

"You don't need to sound so...demeaning!" Rin shouted, "Yes! I consider myself worthy, particularly of you."

"Now that we have gotten the formalities out of the way..." Kiritsugu placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, gently puffing out the smoke.

Shirou touched Kiritsugu's arm, "Er...father, you seem different than I remember."

Kiritsugu's expression softened, "I do seem it, don't I Shirou? I am technically the same Kiritsugu I do, in fact have the full count of all my memories, but in a way I _am_ a different Kiritsugu." He leaned back onto a nearby bookshelf and proceeded, "I am the Kiritsugu who had just won the Holy Grail War--the Kiritsugu who had just touched the Grail before it had changed me. Apparently the Grail had not found me so heroic after that precise moment had passed."

Shirou's eyes widened, "Because you made the choice to value your own life...to finally think of--"

"I wouldn't go that far, Shirou." Kiritsugu interrupted, "I would say that I was tired and had come to realize my own...mortality. In short, I had finally broken the last strands of conviction that _what I did was right_."

Shirou nodded, _Archer had said much the same thing!_ he thought. "But wouldn't that make it impossible for you to be a heroic spirit?"

"Who you are when you died does not negate who you were when you were _considered_ heroic." Kiritsugu said, "And I don't believe that the Grail picks "heroic" spirits but rather _Great_ or _Powerful_ spirits. My true strength is my mind and fortitude as well as the ability to adapt--are you still paying attention, young Tohsaka?"

Rin scowled and crossed her arms, "Of course I am! Ugh, why can't I ever have an _agreeable_ servant? Or even a servant too stupid to make decisions for themselves?"

Kiritsugu laughed (certainly a rare sound), "Because it would not be long before you found them too dull and would find some other thing to argue about."

Shirou interrupted before Rin could retort, "Father, Archer had said that there was something wrong with the Grail, he said that it had been reduced to shards..."

Kiritsugu scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I wouldn't know--I did not see the Grail nor have I heard any abnormalties of its current state." He paused to puffed on his cigarette before he continued, "But I believe that it wise to heed your Archer on this point and proceed with caution! Archer is no fool," Kiritsugu said wryly, "I did raise him myself after all. "

Shirou laughed after a minute. It was still difficult to think of Archer as a future form of himself. He remembered the days following the Grail War: he had had long nights of tedious soul searching to understand what had caused Archer to become the way he was--Shirou knew he could never make those same mistakes. He must never come to regret what he knew was right.

Rin huffed, "Hopefully you are as smart as Archer was, but I hope more that you can find some way to fight with your bare hands because I don't see a single weapon on you!"

An odd looking Phantasmic gun appeared in Kiritsugu's hands. "I think I have my weapon of choice--there is a whole lot more than sixty-six rounds in it though."

"What?!"

"Nevermind." Kiritsugu sighed.

 **Thank you all** **much for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! I can't wait to introduce one of my favorite characters from the Fate franchise and hope you'll like my choice (and occupation) for him! He (or she) may have made an entrance already. Or maybe not!**


	4. Silence

**Hello all! I am pleased to present to you this next chapter, due to vacation I will be unable to write the next chapter until at least next Saturday...so I am sorry! Also, I think I will take the advice of my Beta-er and write good stories of one thousand words rather than okay stories of more. I am sorry for those that want more words, I am sorry but I don't think I am at that level yet :(. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

 ** _I am_** ** _the_** ** _bone of my sword_**

Shirou woke earlier in the morning than he was used to. He felt it in the back of conciousness. An itch that dug into his very being. He couldn't explain it--not even to himself.

 ** _Steel is my body and fire is my blood_**

He listened to the quiet breathing of Rin in the next room over and also to the soft rustling of pages from Kiritsugu's study. Shirou stood up and stretched out his limbs, groaning a little as he did so. Leaving the comfort of bed was often a hard task.

 ** _I have created over a thousand blades_**

Gradually at first, but with increasing momentum, the itch gained in strength and intensity. Shirou felt his Mana strength suddenly flood with power. He felt as though he were drowning. A loud rushing filled his ears and the light blurred.

 ** _Unknown to death_**

The room spun around him, Shirou's knees suddenly felt weak, he fell to a kneeling position.

 ** _Nor known to life_**

Shirou gritted his teeth and closed his amber eyes, _Must...Warn...Tohsaka and Kiritsugu! Will not...lose them!_

 ** _Have withstood pain to create many weapons_**

 _Trace_ _...ON!_ Shirou felt the reassuring grip of his two knives as they materialized in his hands. They were his best weapons.

 ** _Yet those hands will never hold anything_**

The rushing ceased and the air around him felt normal once more. Tentatively, he breathed in and out...

 ** _So, as I pray_**...

Shirou blinked and peered around with narrowed grey eyes. A woman dressed in blue stood before him. Blond hair adorned her head and she studied him with serious green eyes.

"I am your master, Servant from the Holy Grail," She stated with authority, "Name yourself! And we shall seal our pack."

The answer came immediately to Shirou--although he didn't know how or why. "I am your Servant the Saber! My name is Shirou Emiya, what may I call you, Master?"

The woman reacted with surprise and seemed at a loss for words, and when she spoke again, her words lost it's edge and projected less cold authority. "Shirou? I...I am Arturia Pendragon"

 ** _Unlimited Blade Works_**

~~~~~

 _"Where is he?"_ Rin raged, "I just know he has gotten himself into some sort of trouble again!"

Rin paced the small room, knocking over a small stool while she was at it.

Kiritsugu leaned against one of the walls, quietly observing the scene unfolding before him. He doubted he would ever be used to these teenaged fits of hers.

"I am sure that he quite capable of fending for himself, Rin." Kiritsugu commented.

Rin whirled to face him, "Yes, _I_ am sure you think so! But you weren't around with him to teach him _any_ magecraft and he is still a novice out there as some mysterious Sixth Grail War begins!"

Kiritsugu shrugged, she wasn't required to take what he said to heart. "As you say, Rin."

Rin's eyes narrowed as she detected the silent barb in his words, "Is that all you had to say, Kiritsugu?"

"I have said all I needed to. As the master, this is your war--I win or lose based on your actions and reactions." He said carefully.

Rin laughed mockingly, "Don't I remember you saying just last night how you would never give your allegiance to spoiled brat, such as myself?"

Kiritsugu nodded, "A man may serve any master without compromising his beliefs..."

Rin turned away again, anger rolling off her in waves. "Shut up! I don't want to hear you, Assassin!"

Kiritsugu smiled grimly, she was clearly angry with him if she was using his class instead of his name.

~~~~~

Rin leaned against the tree, her arms holding her knees to her chest. She could feel her hands shaking uncontrollably against her calves. Shirou had no idea how to take care of himself.

"I think you worry to much for your friend, girl." a deep voice spoke beside her.

Rin fell over onto the grass, finger already pointed at the stranger--ready to give him something to--

The stranger interrupted her thoughts, speaking again in his low tones, "Already he has all but won the fifth Grail War and in the process be defeated his future and more powerful self. He has the guts to beat most mages with both hands behind his back _and_ kick most Grail servants' arses to boot."

"Who the--who are you?" Rin demanded. She studied the stranger, noting his thick cloak and huge body. He would put many body builders to shame. Rin shook her head, she needed a clear head--and she needed answers.

The stranger laughed, a loud, gravelly affair that echoed around the pair. "Me?" he asked, finally speaking, "I am no one of consequence. Merely a wanderer--one who seeks to advance his glory! Though my empire is much different now than I had originally intended..."

"Are you a Servant, yourself?" Rin ventured, curious. Her finger remained pointed solidly on the mysterious figure.

"Oh no! I tried servanting once--I wasn't the best." the man chuckled to himself, "No, I am a businessman--I have one of the fastest growing corporations in the world!"

Rin frowned, not entirely certain that he understood her question. He seemed to know more and less than he should. "I meant, oh nevermind! Just, can you at least tell me your name?"

The stranger stepped closer and knelt before her, it was the red-haired bus driver from the other day! But who was he. What was his name? Alec...Xander?

"I am Iskandar! Warrior and Emperor of Greece! And I am now the proud ruler of the Corporation of Alexander!"

 **What do y'all think? I hope you guys liked it! Please leave reviews! I would like to thank all the people who have followed, favorited, and reviewed my story! I have a Special Shout Out to you Blue Chappy! Thank y'all for your support! Until next time then!**


	5. Vengeance

**_~In a world that repeats itself, how many times do I need to reach out_**

 ** _to have my fleeting tears melt your black heart?~_**

 ** _{OATHSIGN--FATE/ZERO}_**

Bloodred light spilled from the morning sun into the ruined courtyard of the once beautiful house. A solitary man knelt in the center, letting the sprawling chaos calm him from his nightmares. " _I will avenge you, my lord..."_ a whisper escaped his parted lips, dying into the still, cold air.

Fog slithered here and there as the morning asserted it's authority with ever more force. The man suddenly jumped to his feet, raising his fist to the sky and crying out in anguish before fleeing into darkened streets.

A spear glittered in his hand and his dark form sped ever faster through the tangled mess of Fuyuki City. Years of training urged him to this suicidal pace and kept his mind sharp and clear. His quest was the head of the Woman-Knight and the Master who had murdered his weakened master with guile and tricks--both unworthy of a Knight the spearman had once considered his equal.

 _I will drain their dishonor and blood from their corpses with my own spear!_ vowed the man. Brown/Yellow eyes glinted underneath proud brows as he glanced back for one more look at his master's abode.

His honor would never allow such an offense to go unchallenged--nor _allow_ blatant murderers to go unpunished. His lot had never been kind, but this was where it would end. For good or evil he would finish this fight and maybe, finally the torture of fate would cease.

As if on cue, his left arm burned as though he had thrust his arm into a scorching fire. The spearman ignored the pain. Black flames branded into his forearm darkened as it seared his skin for the thousandth time.

The curse of the failed vassal, a spell the Grail itself had apparently afflicted him with. To the spearman, the message seemed clear as glass: avenge his master and lose the consequences of his failures. To fail again seemed to invite everlasting torture.

The spearman suddenly stopped, hearing the clear voice of one of his prey suddenly pierce the air with joyous laughter.

He gripped his spear tighter, _how can she live with the sin of her dishonor still upon her heart? What penance had she undergone to remove_ _such an ebony stain?_

The man raised his spear and gazed wide-eyed into the sun, "I swear, on this day, your blood will be avenged and your enemies shall fall before your vassal to ruin and death! Hear me, O Sun and bear witness! For on this day, I, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne will slay the King of Knights and any who would deter me from my path!"

He could see her now, her golden hair and her proud stance. Diarmuid would slay her without remorse, but that King was one whom he had admired as both warrior and leader--to think that she had been unworthy of such admiration as lowly as his...

He hefted his spear, _"Now is the time to die!"_ His second spear was strapped to his back, the pain in his arm made it too hard to bear two spears at any time, rather he would use his second hand to increase the skill of one spear to make up for the loss.

Diarmuid saw Arturia turn her head and face him, she made no move to defend herself, she wasn't even arrayed in her armor. Her face was grim...and sad, but she looked in his eyes--not at spear as he approached.

Diarmuid waited for no explanation nor last words, he sliced his spear into an arc aimed for her neck--determined to end her life.

A sudden clang jolted him from his concentration. Two long knives blocked his yellow spear from its descent and a mysterious red clothed figure stood across from him, grey eyes piercing his own.

His red hair fluttering in the slight wind was the only movement he made, his muscles betraying no strain from the force of Diarmuid's blow.

Arturia likewise did not move, but rather stared intently at Diarmuid's face. Diarmuid, for his part, was already calculating his best possible strategy for attacking. He chose to leap backwards, slashing in front of him diagonally to ward off any impending blows.

"Lancer," Arturia smiled sadly. Diarmuid was unsure why, but he began to suspect that the woman before him had expected this day for a long time.

"Not anymore, Saber," Diarmuid said, noting how the silent warrior twitched at the word 'Saber', "My class has been changed to Berserker in the days since you murdered my lord!"

Arturia lowered her head in remorse, "My master had not told me his plans--nor did I suspect him capable of such a foul deed, I had been blind to his flaws."

"That's your excuse for Lord El-Melloi's death?" Diarmuid shouted, "You allowed your master to interfere in our duel promising the safety of his life before having him killed! What you allowed yourself to become is unforgivable!"

"I excuse nothing," Arturia said softly, "And I regret much from that war..."

 _She has some hidden failure just as I,_ Diarmuid realized, _but I will not let that stop me!_ "I have sworn an oath, Saber! I swore I would slay you! You and your master!"

"Kiritsugu is long dead," Arturia stated, "I am all that is left to slay, but I cannot allow you to take my life just yet, not yet."

"I am sorry then..." Diarmuid stated, he pointed his spear at her heart, "But I cannot leave here without avenging my lord."

The silent servant dropped his knives into the grass, Diarmuid watched them disappear with a shimmer. "Trace on." the mysterious servant spoke sternly. A long sword appeared in between his hands, a red hilt and silver blade. Unknown was written along the blade.

Diarmuid shifted the spear to defend against this servant, he saw the fire in the other warrior's eyes. This would not be easy. "Defend yourself!" Diarmuid shouted and the pair flew towards each other, sparks flashing as the weapons connected.

~~~~~

The woman stood beside her grey steed, blonde hair falling to her shoulders. Grey armor covered her body to the neck--matching her steed, while a sword was sheathed against one side of the saddle and a long lance was strapped to the other. A helmet was in her hands.

" _I am the Servant, Rider--I pledge myself to your service, Master."_

"Then this war is truly mine."

 **So, this was my favorite chapter to write, so far. I have already introduced a lot of my favorite characters and I have a fight scene ready and waiting for next chapter! Plus, who is this _new_ Rider Servant and her master? Some of you might know her as Dux B-- wait I'm not telling! (Whoever you think she is, it's probably wrong!) Maybe. Anyway, as I was writing this, I had the Oath sign song stuck in my head (just the music part because I know very little Japanese) so I put the first couple lines up -- I kinda think they fit...**


	6. Next

Hello all! So unfortunately I have decided to discontinue this particular Fanfiction in favor of a rewrite. I didn't want to just redo this fanfiction because this is my first one and I wanted to sortof keep this as a momento and reminder of my first try.

As pointed out by various reviewers, there were a few problems regarding certain aspects of the Fate/World in particular such as the summoning of servants for example. At first, I had intended to not have them be summoned just for ideas down the road but have since reached the conclusion that my servants should all be knowingly summoned. I have an idea that may change the whole process a little bit but I will explain it through the story so y'all will understand. I will submit the link and story title through this fanfic as soon as I have it published (tonight or tomorrow, I should be done soon.).

Thank you all very much and I will be back!!


	7. fg

This is it, I have named my new story:

 ** _Shards of Grail_**

It is going to follow a very similar story but hopefully with better writing, a more functional storyline, and accurate mechanics regarding details such as the summoning of servants.

Also, here is the link:

https//s/12554924

I hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
